Some wireless communication apparatus, for example, some types of smartphones or tablets, are currently capable of providing scene detection, making it possible to determine the environment in which the user of the telephone or tablet is located. This may also enable a third party, for example, an advertiser or a cultural body, to send relevant information related to the place where the user of the apparatus is located.
Thus, for example, if the user is located in a given tourist area, the addresses of restaurants near his location can be sent to him in this way. Similarly, he can be sent information relating to certain monuments near his location.
It is also possible to carry out some adjustments automatically by means of the telephone (for example, an audio sensor is used to detect when the location is quiet, and the telephone then sets itself to vibration mode).
At present, scene detection by the telephone may be carried out at fixed intervals. However, this offers no flexibility, and may result in undue power consumption which is detrimental to the life of the telephone battery.
Another solution may be that of using the GPS application of the telephone for the real-time location of the user and consequently the detected scene.
Here again, however, the use of the GPS function is detrimental to the power consumption of the telephone.